Tell Me How To Love You (Republish)
by Soororo
Summary: no summary, baca aja langsung. kaisoo, bl. republish, dulu tiba tiba tiba ilang. sekuel: baby. my first fanfiction.


Tell me how to love you

Rate: T

Cast:

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Zhang yixing

Wu yifan

Disclaimer:

FF ini punyaku. Tokoh cuman minjem nama.

Author's note:

Ini sebenernya ff lama yang dulu udah pernah aku publish, tapi tiba tiba ilang. Dan ini ff adalah bahan mentah, dan bahan mateng yang dulu udah aku publish, ilang, jadilah kata katanya masih amburadul.

Ff ini udah ada sekuelnya, baby. Sekuelnya baik baik aja. Yg ini yang ilang.

.

Soororo

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya seperti ini. ibunya baru saja selesai menelfon. Menanyakan, apakah ia sudah punya pacar? Aih, yang benar saja? Bahkan belum ada namja yang benar benar menarik perhatiannya semenjak ia putus dengan suho. Ya, namja. Mungkin, orientasi seksual Kyungsoo yang agak menyimpang lah, yang membuatnya agak kesulitan menemukan namjachingu baru. Tapi, ayolah, bahkan di kantornya ada banyak sekali namja yang memiliki orientasi seksual sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"kyung?"panggil Kai, sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik suara. "kau, baru saja mendapat tugas untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat mewakili yifan."lanjut kai.

"benarkah?"tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk.

"yifan mengutusku untuk menemanimu, besok, karena kebetulan lokasinya terletak di kota asalku, dan, untuk menghemat biaya, yifan bilang, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu menyewa hotel. Kita istirahat di rumahku."lanjut kai.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu jika terkejut atau sedang bingung. "a aku, tinggal di rumahmu?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"a ah, kita tidak menginap, hanya istirahat sebentar, mandi, lalu berangkat ke lokasi. Setelah acaranya selesai, kita langsung pulang."jawab kai gugup. Ia takut Kyungsoo berfikir yang tidak tidak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "aah, begitu, ya? Kita berangkat kapan?"tanya Kyungsoo. Kai melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"sekarang."jawabnya. mata Kyungsoo kembali melebar. "cepatlah, aku tidak mau kita tidak sempat beristirahat gara gara kau lamban."lanjut kai. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari kursi kantornya. Mengemasi barangnya lalu menggandeng kai menuju parkiran untuk segera menuju ke apartemennya.

.

Kai melihat sekeliling. Rumah Kyungsoo memang selalu bersih. Ia sering ke sini. Pria ini memang sangat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kebersihan rumah atau hal hal lain yang menyangkut pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bahkan, sebelum menikah, Kyungsoo sudah sesiap ini. kai hanya menarik satu sisi bibirnya saat mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo memarahinya saat Kyungsoo main ke apartemen kai. Kyungsoo terus mengomel sambil membersihkan apartemen kai yang kai sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir merapikannya.

Drrt drrt.

Ponsel kai bergetar. Eomma. Hah, pasti soal calon istri lagi. "hm?"

"jonginie~, kau jadi pulang besok, kan? Mama mau memperkenalkan kau dengan anak teman mama. Dia dari changsa, china. Kau ingat zhang yixing, kan? Temanmu di sekolah dance dulu."cerocos mamanya penuh semangat.

Zhang yixing, ah, namja itu, lay. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya? Sudah lama kai tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa masih seperti dulu? Aih,jangan jangan benar. Yixing, ah, jangan sampai aku menikahi yixing itu. Kai mengacak acak rambutnya. Ia teringat sosok yixing, anak namja yang sangat suka berkelahi. Bisa kacau kalau kai menikah dengan namja itu. Ah, kai harus mencari jalan keluar.

"Kai? Jonginie, kau masih di sana?"tanya eommanya.

"ah, ne, eomma?"

"mama tunggu besok, ne?"tanya mamanya lagi. Kai menghela nafas.

"terserahlah."jawab kai pasrah. Pip.

Ya, kai juga 'menyimpang ' sama seperti Kyungsoo. Untunglah orang tua mereka memahami keadaan putranya tersebut. Mereka tahu, cinta tidak bisa di paksakan. Mereka juga mengerti, putra putra mereka ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis. Mereka tidak akan memaksakan Kyungsoo dan kai menikahi yeoja, kalau mereka tidak mau. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidak perlu menikah. Orang tua mereka juga ingin merasakan memiliki menantu dan cucu.

"kai, ayo berangkat."panggil sebuah suara. Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis kali ini. ia mengenakan celana pendek selutut, lalu, kaos hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya, lalu jaket yang ada di tangannya. Tidak ada yang berlebihan dari apa yang Kyungsoo pakai sekarang, namun, entah bagaimana, tampak… yah, baiklah, manis di mata kai. Kai sering bertemu Kyungsoo. Hampir bosan, malah. Tapi, entah kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis kali ini.

Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu membawakan tas milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya kai melakukan hal ini. "ayo"ajak kai sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan kai sejak smp. Tapi, kai tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. biasanya ia hanya akan berjalan mendahuluinya dan menunggunya di mobil kalau Kyungsoo jalannya lamban. Tapi kali ini? bahkan kai membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"kai, kau kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya terdiam. Ia masih terfokus ke jalan yang ada di depannya.

"kai, kau sudah bilang keluargamu, kalau aku ikut ke rumahmu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Mata kai melebar. Ah, iya. Yang benar saja? Kai sampai lupa. Ah, ini gara gara mamanya membicarakan yixing, kai jadi lupa, soal Kyungsoo. Inilah yang agak menyusahkan. Mengingat 'kondisi' kai yang tertarik pada namja, ibu kai agak cerewet kalau kai membawa teman namjanya. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Tapi, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah kai barang sekali.

" b-belum."jawab kai gugup. Ia sudah siap menerima omelan Kyungsoo.

"ah, kau ini! bagaimana kalau nanti mamamu tidak mengijinkan aku masuk?"Kyungsoo membanting badannya di sandaran kursi mobil kai. Kai hanya menghela nafas.

Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ia katakan pada eommanya? Apalagi, besok mamanya akan memperkenalkan 'lagi' kai pada yixing. Nah, itu dia. Bagaimana kalau kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya? Bukankah kalau begitu kai tidak perlu di jodohkan dengan yixing? Ah, benar saja.

"kyung. Aku punya ide."ucap kai. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terdiam langsung menghadapkan badannya ke kai yang sedang menyetir. " bagaimana kalau kau aku perkenalkan sebagai pacarku?"lanjutnya.

"mwo?"suara Kyungsoo melengking dengan indahnya. Telinga kai sakit, sepertinya ia akan tuli sebentar lagi. "kau sudah gila?"lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kai berkata seperti itu.

"ayolah, aku yakin, dengan usiamu yang sudah cukup banyak ini, orangtuamu pun akan terus menuntutmu untuk mencari orang untuk menikah denganmu, kan?"kai masih terus fokus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Kai benar. Ibunya baru saja menelfonnya, menanyakan soal calon suami. "apa, kau masih berharap pada suho?"tanya kai.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo benci pria itu. Sangat benci. Suho, mantan kekasihnya. Memang, mereka berdua sama sama namja. Tapi, suho dulu lah yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, kenapa tiba tiba ia bilang kalau ia straight dan sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan gadis pilihannya. Cih, menjijikkan. "jangan sebut nama itu."jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"lalu?"tanya kai. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Suho, kai, eommanya. Ah, mereka semua membuat Kyungsoo gila. Sekarang hanya suara mesin mobil kai yang terdengar. Kadang, suara dua mobil yang berpapasan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Kai, walaupun tampak tenang, pikirannya kalut. Ia bingung. Kalau harus memilih antara Kyungsoo dan yixing, ia pasti lebih memilih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih lembut –sejauh ini kai tidak tahu perubahan apa yang terjadi pada yixing- dan juga Kyungsoo sudah bisa menjadi 'ibu' rumah tangga yang baik. Masakan Kyungsoo juga enak –kai tidak pernah makan masakan yixing, bahkan mungkin yixing tidak bisa masak-.

2 jam lebih mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian. Kesunyian masing masing. Pikiran masing masing. Masalah masing masing. Mereka membeku dalam kesunyian. Mereka membenci kesunyian ini, namun, mereka terlalu enggan untuk menyudahi kesunyian ini. alis mereka tertaut. Terlalu banyak yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dalam pikiran masing, bahkan hanya untuk menyudahi kesunyian ini saja, mereka tidak sempat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah kai. Ia memandangi sahabatnya itu. Tampan. Kemana saja Kyungsoo selama ini? kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau selama ini ada kai, sahabat baiknya. Mungkin, Kyungsoo bisa belajar menyukainya. Mungkin.

"kai."panggil Kyungsoo.

"hm?"

"kau tahu…"Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "aku rasa, aku bisa, err, aku bisa mencintaimu suatu saat nanti, jika kau menjadi suamiku. Ya, tidak langsung, namun, aku akan belajar menyukaimu dan menerimamu."lanjut Kyungsoo.

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Mungkin saat ini aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai sahabat atau hyungku saja, tapi, aku rasa, aku bisa belajar mencintaimu."jawab kai.

Wajah mereka memerah. Mereka tidak menyangka, perkenalan mereka bertahun tahun yang lalu bisa membawa mereka menuju masa depan yang harus mereka jalani berdua, sebagai sepasang suami istri, mungkin.

.

Kai membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah perumahan. Rumah yang ada di sana tidak terlalu besar. Namun, tampak tenang. Mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia lihat. Kyungsoo mematikan ac mobil kai lalu membuka jendela mobil kai. Sejuk. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin segar yang melewatinya. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang tampak lebih besar dari rumah rumah di sekelilingnya. "ayo."ajak kai. Kyungsoo mengikuti kai memasuki rumah tersebut. Tangan mereka bergandengan. Mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Rumah kai sangat banyak bunga. Indah sekali. "eomma!"panggil kai kepada seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur.

"jonginie, kau sudah sampai. Eh, siapa pria manis yang ada di sampingmu itu?"tanya eommanya.

"dia Kyungsoo. Pacarku. Aku ingin menikah dengannya eomma."jawab kai dengan suara lembut. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia melihat kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Secepat itukah?

"ah, benarkah. Kau manis sekali, nak. Ayo masuk. Kai, bawa barang bawaan Kyungsoo masuk, ne?"eomma ka menggandenga tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya masuk. Kai senang melihat eommanya yang langsung tampak akrab dengan calon menantunya itu. Kyungsoo memang manis,ia juga penurut. Pasti eommanya sangat senang jika Kyungsoo menjadi menantunya.

.

"kai, nanti kau ikut ke rumah Kyungsoo?"tanya sehun. Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo sudah beberapa hari ini tidak masuk. Ibu Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Hari ini, rencananya rekan rekan kerjanya akan menjenguk Kyungsoo. Terutama kai, ia juga ingin berkenalan dengan calon mertuanya.

Kai duduk di salah satu kursi tamu yang ada di kamar ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di samping ibunya yang memandangi teman temannya.

"kyung."bisik ibunya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya ke ibunya. "mereka semua temanmu, apakah tidak ada yang cocok?" tanya ibunya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia belum menceritakan apapun mengenai kai. Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. Nyonya do-ibu Kyungsoo- mengedarkan pandanganya melihat sahabat sahabat anaknya itu. "kalau begitu, ibu yang pilih."mata Kyungsoo melebar.

Bagaimana kalau ibunya memilih yifan gege? Ia tampak paling dewasa di antara yang lain. Ah, bagaimana kalau ia memilih sehun? Ia tampak sangat menggemaskan, dan ibunya sangat suka anak namja yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau ia memilih luhan? Dia sangat cantik. Ah, siapa yang harus mnejadi istrinya kalau luhan menikah dengannya? Ah, kai, kau tahu, kau tidak tampak memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa di bandingkan teman temanmu. Pantas selama ini Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Bahkan, kau lebih terlihat seperti berandalan dari pada karyawan.

"bagaimana kalau yang itu?"ibu Kyungsoo menunjuk sesorang yang duduk memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi berbisik satu sama lain. Jackpot. Kai.

"k kenapa dia, eomma?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"wajahnya terlihat seperti berandalan. Sepertinya dia kuat, dia bisa melindungimu. Lagi pula, dia terlihat baik."jawab eommanya santai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah memandang pria yang eommanya pilih. Entah kenapa, seolah mengerti keadaan, wajah kai ikut memerah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Keempat teman Kyungsoo pamit dari rumahnya.

"kyung, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."ucap kai. "kau, kau harus ikut ke rumahku, sekarang. Ada yang eomma mau bicarakan dengan kita."

"sekarang?"tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke rumahnya lalu berpamitan kepada eommanya. Dengan membawa perlengakapan seadanya, Kyungsoo dan kai berangkat menuju rumahnya.

.

"kyung, entah aku yang kurang perasa, atau bagaimana, tapi, aku rasa, ibumu tidak memberiku perhatian khusus."ucap kai.

"maksudmu?"

"ya, sebagai calon menantunya, seharusnya ibumu memperhatikan aku, kan, di banding yang lain."jawab kai.

"ah, itu. Aku…"Kyungsoo menggangtungkan kalimatnya. Ia takut kai akan marah kalau Kyungsoo bilang ia belum menceritakan apapun kepada ibunya tetntang rencana pernikahan mereka.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, kai bertanya, "jangan bilang, kau belum mengatakan soal rencana kita ke eommamu." Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan kai.

"ah, sudah ku duga. Kau memang belum serius, kyung." Kai menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya.

"ayo masuk, eomma meminta kita mencoba pakaian yang akan kita pakai di hari penikahan kita."ajak kai. "kalau jadi."lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan kai. Ia tahu, kai pasti kecewa.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar kai, sekarang, ia sedang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Yang sangat pas dengan dirinya. Ketampanan Kyungsoo bertambah saat mengenakan pakaian itu. Tampak kai yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam-pasangan baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan- sedang bercengkrama dengan seornag anak namja berdimple.

"ah, kyungie, kau manis sekali."nyonya kim-ibu kai- memeluk calon menantunya itu. Kai menoleh ke arah eommanya yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo. Wajah kai memerah, manis. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat manis saat seperti ini.

"kai, itu… calon istrimu?"tanya lay-namja berdimple. Kai hanya mengangguk. "dia… dia manis."lanjutnya.

"ah, kyungie, perkenalkan, ini yixing, teman masa kecil kai. Sebenarnya eomma akan menjodohkan yixing dengan kai, tapi, kai keburu memperkenalkan kau dengan eomma, eomma jadi lupa, dengan acara perjodohannya. Tapi, tidak apa apa, toh sekarang kai sudah punya kau. Mungkin memang bukan jodohmu."ucap nyonya kim.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Jadi, pria ini, sebelumnya hampir di jodohkan dengan kai? Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan seksama. Tatapan mata hazelnya sangat lembut, senyumnya juga manis, apa lagi dimple di pipi kanannya, dia juga tinggi, cocok dengan kai. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"salam kenal."yixing membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang yixing lakukan.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara hari ini. kai malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan lay. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia hanya diam di kamar kai, memandangi foto mereka berdua. Sudah tiga bulan mereka pacaran. Kyungsoo mulai menyukai kai. Kyungsoo memang bodoh karena tidak pernah menceritakan soal kai ke eommanya. Tapi, tadi siang, eommanya memlih kai. Yah, walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi, itu sudah memberi nilai lebih. Setidaknya, eomma Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak kai, jika ia perkenalkan sebagai calon suaminya nanti.

kai masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melihat calon istrinya menangis di tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa bersalah melihat calon istrinya itu. "aku, malam ini tidur dengan lay."ucapnya.

"kenapa tidak tidur denganku?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku, masih rindu dengan lay. Kami lama tidak bertemu."jawab kai.

"kau menyukainya, kai."ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat calon istrinya itu kembali menangis.

"kyung, aku dan lay hanya teman biasa."jawab kai.

"tapi, tatapan matamu, sangat jelas kalau kau menyukainya, kai."elak Kyungsoo.

"Cukup. Kau keterlaluan do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah cukup membuatku jengkel dengan tidak menceritakan rencana pernikahan kita. Dan sekarang, kau malah menuduhku yang tidak tidak." Emosi kai mulai terpancing.

"yang tidak tidak? Yang tidak tidak apa, maksudmu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan lay."jawab kai.

"aku tidak menuduhmu berselingkuh dengan lay, aku hanya bilang kau menyukainya. Dan itu benar."emosi Kyungsoopun mulai terpancing.

"lalu apa bedanya? Kau menuduhku menyukai lay, dan kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan lay. Intinya sama saja, kau hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."suara kai meninggi. "memang benar. Dari awal kau tidak siap. Pantas kau tidak menceritakan soal rencana kita ke eommamu. Lalu, sekarang, kau melihat lay dan menuduhku menyukai lay. Apa kau hanya mencari alasan utnuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?" kai membentak Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Kai tidak pernah semarah ini dengannya.

"hubungan kita? Bahkan kita tidak punya alasan untuk mengawali hubungan kita. Kita hanya sama sama terdesak permintaan orang tua kita yang menuntut kita untuk segera menikah dan kita sama sama tidak miliki calon."emosi Kyungsoo membuncah. Air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"kau. Kau benar benar belum siap untuk ini, Kyungsoo. Pantas suho meninggalkanmu. Dan sebentar lagi, aku pun akan meninggalkanmu."suara kai melemah.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata kata lagi. Inikah akhirnya? Apakah hubungan Kyungsoo dan kai harus berakhir seperti ini?

.

Kyungsoo memandangi layar ponselnya. Incoming call wu yi fan. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menerima panggilan itu.

Hari ini hari pernihakan kai dengan lay. Sudah 4 bulan semenjak ia putus dengan kai. Yifan, sehun, luhan dan Kyungsoo rencananya akan menghadiri acara pernihkahan kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup melihat pria yang ia cintai mengucap janji di altar bersama pria lain. Ya, Kyungsoo mencintai kai. Bahkan, cinta Kyungsoo semakin dalam semenjak ia putus dengan kai.

"kyungie. Ayo berangkat."ajak luhan. Kyungsoo masih tertunduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik setelan jas yang menggantung di lemarinya. Seharusnya, ia menggunakan setelan jas itu hari ini. Kyungsoo bangun lalu mengambil setelan jas tersebut dan memasukannya ke salam sebuah tas.

"aku harus mengembalikannya. Melihatnya setiap hari selama berbulan bulan membuatku hampir mati."ucap Kyungsoo seraya pergi keluar kamarnya bersama luhan.

"itu apa?"tanya sehun.

"jas pengantin milik Kyungsoo."jawab luhan. Yifan dan sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban luhan. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. entah setan apa yang membuat mereka tega mengajak Kyungsoo datang ke acara pernikahan kai.

Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo kunjungi. Rumah kai. Mereka ber empat berjalan memasuki area rumah kai. Rumah yang indah dengan banyak hiasan bunga di sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah altar yang indah di tengah tengah halaman rumah kai. Mata dan pipi Kyungsoo kembali basah. Ah, ternyata masih ada air mata yang tersisa. Kyungsoo pikir sudah habis, karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"kyung, kau tidak apa apa?"tanya yifan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "sebaiknya kau cuci muka. Tidak baik, datang ke pernikahan sahabatmu dengan wajah bercucuran air mata seperti itu."lanjut yifan seraya membawakan tas milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi menginggalkan ketiga temannya.

Sudah 30 menit Kyungsoo pergi ke toilet. "ah, keterlaluan Kyungsoo itu."yifan pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun yang sedang mengamati rangkaian bunga mawar yang di tanam membentuk bentuk hati.

Yifan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah kai. Ia hanya sekali main ke sini. Tapi, setidaknya ia tahu, di mana toilet rumah ini berada.

 _Bruk_

Ah, terkadang yifan menyesal memiliki tibuh setinggi ini. kadang, ia lupa untuk sedikit menunduk ketika bejalan. Dan harus menabrak banyak orang. Dan sekarang ia menabrak orang lagi. "maaf."ucap yifan. Pria yang tertabrak yifan hanya terdiam melihat indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang ada di depannya.

Mata hazel lay-pria yang tertabrak yifan- melebar melihat yifan yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

Tampan.

Sangat tampan. Tatapan mata yang tajam namun teduh, bibir mungil yang sangat menggemaskan, wajah tirus yang sangat tampan. Ah, wajah lay sampai memerah melihat indahnya ciptaan tuhan yang ada di depannya ini.

"kau tidak apa apa?"tanya yifan. Lay hanya mengangguk. Kedua bola mata hazel miliknya masih belum bersedia berkedip. Ia terlalu menikmati indahnya ciptaan tuhan ini. "kau, kau lay, kan? Yixing?"tanya yifan. Lay terkesiap mendengar ucapan yifan. "kau masih ingat denganku? Aku yifan. Wu yi fan."

"yifan? Ah. Yifan. Kau kemana saja?" lay sekarang ingat siapa pria tampan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Wu yi fan. Teman masa kecilnya. Ia harus berpindah pindah selama masa kanak kanaknya. Korea, china, dan kembali lagi ke korea.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau yang kemana saja. Kau tiba tiba pergi tidak meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun."

"hahaha, kau banyak berubah, kris."lay tertawa.

"ah, kau memanggil nama kecilku lagi. Bahkan aku sudah hampir lupa dengan nama itu."yifan menggosok tengkuknya.

"sedang apa, kau di sini?"tanya lay.

"aku, menghadiri pernikahan kai. Rekan kerjaku."jawab yifan. Lay terkesiap. Ia bahkan hampir lupan kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

"ah, kau teman kai."gumam lay. Yifan mengangguk. Ia mendengar apa yang lay katakan.

"kalau kau?"tanya yifan.

"kau tidak melihat pakaianku?"tanya lay. Yifan mengamati pakaian yang di kenakan lay. Setelan jas putih, modelnya hampir sama dengan setelan jas yang ada di dalam tas di genggamannya. Yifan terdiam. Lay adalah calon istri kai.

"ah, jadi kau calon istri kai?"tanya yifan. Lay mengangguk. "pasti kau sangat bahagia bisa menikah dengan kai."

Lay mengedikkan bahunya. "entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu."jawab lay. "sepertinya kai belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Setiap hari, aku dengar kai selalu mengigau mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Dia juga sering membandingkan aku dengan Kyungsoo. Dan kau tahu, kai masih memakai foto Kyungsoo untuk wallpaper ponselnya."lanjut lay.

"ah, seandainya saja, ego mereka bisa di redam, pasti tidak seperti ini, hasilnya."yifan menghela nafas.

"kau tahu, menurutku, kai dan Kyungsoo masih bisa bersatu kalau Kyungsoo masih mencintai kai." Lay menyandarkan punggunya di tembok.

"benarkah?"tanya yifan. Lay mengangguk mantap.

"aku masih melihat banyak cinta di mata kai untuk Kyungsoo."jawab lay.

"aku jadi punya ide. Tapi, apakah boleh?"gumam yifan.

"boleh? Memangnya siapa yang akan melarang?"tanya lay bingung. Yifan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga lay. Ia membisikkan idenya kepada lay. Mata lay melebar. "akan aku bantu. Semoga berhasil."ucap lay seraya pergi meninggalkan yifan.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah kai. Ia terdiam melihat pintu yang ada di depannya. Pintu kamar kai. Matanya melebar melihat pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka. Kai. Ia melihat kai keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengan yang seharusnya ia kenakan saat hari pernikahan mereka.

"kyung. Apa kabar?"tanya kai.

"baik."jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Wajahnya memerah. Saat ini, ia berharap air matanya sudah benar benar habis. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata kai.

"kau…"kai menggantungkan ucapannya. "kau menghadiri upacara pernikahanku, atau upacara pemakamanku, eoh? Kenapa memakai baju serba hitam begini?"kai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kau tahu, kai? Sepertinya, saat ini aku sedang menhadiri upacara pemakamanku sendiri. Karena setelah upacara pernikahanmu ini. aku akan perlahan lahan mati. Batin Kyungsoo.

"kau datang bersama siapa saja?"tanya kai.

"yifan, sehun dan luhan."jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ia semakin kurus, dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Lingkar matanya tampak menghitam. Sepertinya ia habis menangis.

"kau, kau habis menangis? Lingkar matamu menghitam."tanya kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "kemarin, luhan menghabiskan persediaan susu coklatku. Dan saat aku akan membeli susu coklat di supermarket, pesediaan di sana sudah habis. Aku menangis semalaman karena tidak bisa tidur." Kyungsoo adalah pembohong yang buruk.

Kai hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa saja tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi, ia tahu betul bagaimana mantan pacarnya yang satu ini. bahkan masalah sekecil ini bisa membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam.

Kau tahu, kyung? Aku beharap kau menangisiku semalam. Aku berharap kau merindukanku. Aku berharap kau datang hari ini dan dengan lantangnya kau ucapkan ingin menikahiku, kyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Batin kai.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Lay menghilang. Upacara pernikahannya akan di mulai 5 menit lagi. Dan sampai sekarang lay masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ah, yang benar saja. Kemana lay?

Drrt drrt.

Incoming call lay. "halo, lay. Kau di mana?"suara kai terdengar sangat panik.

"aku tunggu di kamarmu." Pip. Lay mematikan ponselnya. Kai mengacak rambutnya. Kau membuatku stress, lay. Batin kai.

.

"kyung, ikut aku."ajak yifan.

"eh? Kemana? Upacara pernikahannya sebentar lagi di mulai."tanya Kyungsoo.

"ikut saja."jawab yifan dingin seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki panjang yifan.

"iya, tapi kemana?"tanya kyungsoo lagi. Langkah kaki mungilnya ada kesulitan mengikuti langkah kaki panjang milik yifan.

"ikut saja, dan jangan coba coba kabur. Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman!"ancam yifan seraya menampilkan smirknya. Apa itu? Hukuman? Kenapa yifan mengatakan hukuman sambil menunjukkan smirknya yang… err, baiklah, pervert itu? Apa hukuman yang yifan maksud adalah hukuman… ah, jadi kau ingin mengantikan jong in?

Yifan membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Tampak beberapa orang di sana dengan wajah serius, kecuali satu orang, lay. Ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada kai dan kedua orang tuanya, lalu, eh? Kenapa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo juga ada di sini?

"yifan?"Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"kyung, apa kau mencintai kai"tanya lay.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia terdiam. Tentu saja ia mencintai kai. Sangat mencintainya malah. Tapi, untuk apa lay menanyakan hal tersebut?

"jawab."perintah yifan dingin. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan yifan.

"aku, err. Entahlah. Lagi pula, dia calon suamimu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, ayolah. Kenapa air matanya ingin keluar di saat seperti ini.

"jawab saja."ucap yifan dingin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada yifan matanya seolah berkata pada yifan ada-apa-ini. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo, yifan tidak mengerti ucapan matamu.

"eh? Err. Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai kai."jawab kyungsoo. Bohong. Ah, kyung sudah berapa kebohongan kau ucapkan hari ini? "lagi pula, kai hari ini akan menikah. Bukankah tidak sopan, mencintai suami orang?"lanjut kyungsoo. Mata kai melebar. Ah, bolehkah kai berharap kyungsoo masih mencintainya, walau ia sudah menikah dengan lay nanti?

"suami orang? Kami belum mengucap janji. Kai belum menjadi suami ku. Aku tanya detik ini. saat ini. do kyungsoo, apakah kau masih mencintai kim jong in?"tanya lay lagi. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa apaan lay ini?

Apakah ia ingin menyakiti hati kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi?

Baiklah, kyungsoo rasa sudah cukup sakit mengikuti ajakan ketiga teman gilanya itu datang ke acara pernikahan kai. Lalu, bertemu kai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang pertanyaan dari lay. Oh, ayolah, siapa saja, cekik kyungsoo saat ini. hatinya sudah sangat sakit. Air matanya sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

"jawab."perintah yifan dengan nada dinginnya. Oh, ayolah tuan wu yi fan. Tidak bisakah kau mengajak kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan ini?

"a aku. Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintai kai." Baiklah. Kyungsoo tahu. Kai sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami orang. Dan bagaimanapun, ia harus belajar melupakan, atau setidaknya menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada kai. Ayolah, ia bisa belajar mencintai kai. Ia juga pasti bisa, belajar melupakan kai. Dan, saat ini. ia sudah memulai pelajarannya.

"benarkah?"tanya lay. Kyungsoo mengannguk. Ia masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah merah. Air matanya sudah terlalu lama ia tahan. Entah sampai kapan. Lay menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kyungsoo. "hah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku tidak mencintai kai. Kai hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ku dengan kai hari ini."

Mata kyungsoo melebar mendengar ucapan lay. Benarkah? Benarkah kai masih mencintai kyungsoo? Benarkah lay akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan kai? Kyungsoo memandang wajah lay dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah. Sangat sulit untuk bisa percaya pada seseorang yang hampir menikahi pria yang kau suka, bahkan ia juga bisa menjadi tersangka atas batalnya rencana pernikahanmu.

"bagaimana? Kau masih mencitai kai?"tanya lay lagi. Kyungsoo masih terus menatap lay. "kau tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, kan? Hari ini. jas pengantinmu sudah siap. Pria yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu. Orang tuamu merestui hubungan kalian. Ayolah, do kyungsoo. Katakan kau masih mencintai kai. Kim jong in."

Mata kyungsoo melebar. Oh, ayolah lay. Jangan siksa kyungsoo lagi. Tidak cukupkah kau menikahi jong in? sekarang, di hari pernikahanmu dengan jong in, hari paling menyiksa bagi kyungsoo, kau masih bisa menambah siksaannya? Zhang yixing, tidak tahukah kau, ada makhluk bernama malaikat? Tidak inginkah kau tampil sepertinya sekali, saja, saat ini. biarkan kyungsoo pergi.

"kyung?"panggil sebuah suara. Jong in. kalian bersekongkol? Tadi lay, sekarang jong in. apa kau mau menanyakan hal yang sama? Apakah kyungsoo masih mencintai kai? Kau mau menanyakan hal itu juga? Dari pada menanyakan hal itu, sepertinya kyungsoo memiliki penawaran lebih menarik. Bagaimana kalau kau mencekik kyungsoo saat ini juga. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan? Tidak akan ada kyungsoo, yang nantinya akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Bagus, bukan. Ayolah, itu lebih baik, dari pada kyungsoo harus mengatakan kyungsoo masih mencintaimu.

"yifan, boleh, aku pulang? Aku rasa, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memikirkan hal hal aneh pun mulai ikut bicara.

"pulang? Kau mau pulang ke mana? Orang tuamu di sini, di rumahmu tidak ada siapa siapa. Kau mau ke seoul? Seoul sangat jauh, kyung. Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, kau akan semakin sakit, kalau kau pulang ke seoul."jawab yifan.

Oh, ayolah. Wu yi fan. Kau ikut bersekongkol dengan mereka? Bagaimana kalau kyungsoo bilang, yang sakit adalah hatinya, bukan badannya? Kau akan mengizinkan kyungsoo pulang? Ayolah, wu yi fan.

"kyungie, kau mau pulang ke mana? Ini kan rumahmu. Rumah calon suami mu. Beberapa menit lagi, ini akan jadi rumahmu. Cukup mengatakan kau masih mencintai jong in." apa apa an, ini? bahkan sekarang nyonya kim juga ikut angkat bicara. Lalu, siapa lagi, setelah ini? nyonya do? Atau tuan kim? Atau, tuan do?

Kyungsoo merasa berada di tempat yang salah. Ia coba membalikkan badannya. Ia harus pergi dari ruangan, ah, bukan, rumah ini sekarang juga. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman gila yang akan yifan berikan. Yang pasti sekarang kyungsoo harus pergi!

"kyung!"panggil kai. Ia menarik tangan kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat. Baiklah, air mata kyungsoo tumpah. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang kyungsoo tahan. Sebaiknya ia keluarkan semua. Sampai habis, kalau bisa. "menangislah. Menangislah. Selama kau masih bisa menangis. Karena nanti, kalau kau sudah menjadi nyonya kim jong in, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menangis."bisik kai.

Mata kyungsoo melebar. Nyonya kim jong in?

"kyung, saranghae. Aku mencintai mu. I love you. Jet aime. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru. Dalam semua bahasa, dalam semua hal. Aku mencintaimu. Do kyungsoo." Bisik kai lagi. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan kai. Ia menatap kedua bola mata kelam milik kai. Benarkah?

"kyung, aku mencintaimu. Berbulan bulan bertingkah menjadi orang asing untukmu membuatku gila. Ayolah, do kyungsoo. Katakan kau masih mencintaiku." Ucap jong in.

"k kau, sudah gila?" ayolah do kyungsoo! Ini bukan saatnya menanyakan hal seperti itu!

"iya, aku gila. Aku sudah bilang, kan. Bertingkah menjadi orang asing untukmu, membuatku gila. Bahkan untuk menyapamu saja, aku tidak bisa. Bahkan kau tidak mau melirikku. Berpura pura tuli saat aku berbicara denganmu. Bahkan aku merasa kau tidak bisa melihatku."oceh kai. Kim jong in, sepertinya kau benar benar frustasi dengan tingkah kyungie akhir akhir ini, ya?

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat tingkah pria berkulit tan yang ada di depannya. Kai terdiam melihat tawa kecil kyungsoo. Manis. Ah, tahukah kau, do kyungsoo, pria berkulit tan di depanmu ini, sangat merindukan tawamu. Ah, bukan. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini merindukan tawamu. "kau seperti orang gila, kai. Tapi, aku lebih suka kai yang seperti ini."ucap kyungsoo seraya kembali tertawa.

"jadi?"tanya lay. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada lay seraya menampakkan tatapan O_O nya yang maha dahsyat. "kau masih mencintai kai?"

"eh? I..itu.."kyungsoo menatap kai yang masih terdiam di depannya. "a..aku.. aku mencintai kai. Sangat mencintai kai. Dan semakin lama semakin mencintai kai."jawab kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sekarang, ambil sebuah tomat segar, letakkan di samping pipi kyungsoo, ah, sepertinya masih lebih merah pipi kyungsoo.

"kau sudah dengar, kan, kai?"tanya lay. Kai hanya terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat. Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo.

"katakan sekali lagi. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"pinta kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ah, air matanya belum habis. Ia menangis lagi. "nado saranghae."ucap kai seraya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Sangat erat. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat, seolah ia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"ya, do kyungsoo! Sudah ku bilang, tadi, adalah saat terakhir kau boleh menangis. Karena, sekarang, kau, do kyungsoo tidak aku ijinkan untuk menangis!"ucap kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa di sela tangisannya. "kim jong in pabbo! Mana bisa! Lagi pula, ini tangis kebahagiaan!"jawab kyungsoo seraya menoyor kepala calon suaminya. Ah, senangnya, bisa menyebut kai dengan panggilan 'calon suami'.

"cepat ganti baju. Upacara pernikahannya akan segera di mulai."perintah yifan.

"eh?"Kyungsoo bingung. Lay menyerahkan tas yang berisi setelan jas milik Kyungsoo.

"tidak mungkin aku menikahi pria yang mencintai pria lain. Bahkan ia mengigau memanggil namamu saat tidur." Ucap lay seraya terkekeh. Wajah kai memerah.

"ya, zhang yixing."kai menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

"cepat."perintah yifan dingin. Kyungsoo segera belari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kai.

.

Lay menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengucap janji di hadapan altar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak yifan.

Yifan mengecup puncak kepala yixing.

"kau tahu, yixing. Kurasa, aku bisa belajar mencintaimu."ucap yifan.

end


End file.
